RedBird
by SilverTonguedDetective
Summary: Its a strange day in Mount justice for all when they discover one of Robin's biggest secrets. No not his identity, but the fact that hes been hiding a Transformer in the parking garage for the past seven months! Who could have seen THAT coming? R&R
1. Introducing RedBird

**Its time for a crossover. A crossover that the likes of which have never been seen before.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Um... ok. Everyone... I would like you to meet RedBird." Starts robin awkwardly. Red gives an unsure wave while staring down the young justice teem + some very confused looking league members.<p>

"RedBird I've told you about KF, Arty, Supes, Megan and Aqualad also that's Batman, Superman, and Black Canary" says Robin to the giant robot affectionately and pointing to each person in turn. Red starts to back away, just a bit frightened of meeting so many people at once.

"Red is an autobot...er... a Transformer if you will" continues Robin "And YES Wally, before you even ask, Transformer as in the hasbro toy and movie franchise. As it turns out, it was all loosely based on fact." Wally's mouth is hanging open in shock as Rob continues.

"So Red here is to me is what Bumble Bee is to Shia LaBeouf in the movie." with that red let's out a bit of a laugh and Robin pats him affectionately on the foot.(which the only part of the robot he can actually reach)

"Though some of the others consider the movie inaccurate at best, let's just for the sake of argument say that most of everything that happened in the movie is true...ok?...ok! Any questions so far?" but everyone is still gaping at the giant red transformer crouching to fit inside of Mount Justice.

RedBird takes the silence to speak "I come in peace." he says in a mock serious tone with his robot-y voice "But if you attempt to separate me from the boy," he pauses, his right arm turning into a huge gun " There will be a problem" he finishes menacingly.

"Ok Red, it's ok" he states comfortingly, stepping in front of the giant alien gun currently aimed at his friends like it's nothing. "Your not going anywhere, I promise. Red? Red, look at me, I promise" with that Red gently ruffles Robins hair and mutters a strange noise in transformer language that can only be translated as affection.

"Some input would be appreciated here, guys. I feel like I'm talking to myself." says Robin in regard to his audience, whom at the moment had taken to staring blankly. Even motor-mouth Wally is completely silent as RedBird shifts awkwardly.

"Um, Red? How 'bout you change back for a sec so they snap out of it?" with a nod red transforms in to the most absolutely beautiful car anyone in mount justice had ever seen. Sleek and sexy with a spoiler on the back and black racing stripes, painted to match the red of Robin's uniform. With tinted windows and with spinner hubcaps. No apparent brand names are visible.

Wally takes a small step forward, his mouth moving as he flounders about, trying to form words.

"n-nice...nice c-car." he finally manages to stutter out.

"He speaks!" says Robin, throwing his hands up in the air enthusiastically while from the car, applause can be heard coming through the radio as he bounces a bit on his shocks, mimicking Robins mock enthusiasm.

"And I designed the car myself, I wanted Red to be original. As in not just a fancy paint job original, but one of a kind original. The only way that was possible was to design his car form myself... and believe me when I say that it took forever."

Now it's Batman's turn to step forward and flounder about for something to say. But as he tries to find something, anger seems to mix itself in with the shock. He manages to take a few very aggressive steps toward Robin before Red transforms and leaps over Rob to block Batman's path. He lets out an aggressive growl as he crouches to stare Batman straight in the face.

"RED! Red, no! Come on buddy, were trying to get them to like us here." Robin goes to stand between them while Red let's out a whine and turns back into a car.

"Explain. Now." demands Batman .

"Oh, now were in trouble..." sighs Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is up! I have five more finished and ready to be posted, so let me know what you think :)<strong>

**\ /**

**\ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

**:3 do I even need to ask? R&R everybody :)**

**~50-FTS-51**


	2. In Denial

**I'll keep it short :)**

**Any ideas or suggestions are welcome, I'd love to hear from you :D**

* * *

><p>"So... I met Red about um..." Robin turns to RedBird "Um, how long has is been now?" he asks.<p>

"Seven months two weeks and three days" responds the car's radio " Six hours forty five minutes and thirty two seconds ago is when I first met you." he continues. "Correction, that is when I was attacked by an undercover Decepticon squadron and left to die, Robin fought off the remaining deceptacon forces and saved my life, the Decepticons have been hunting him ever since then. Optimus has assigned me to protecting him" he finishes.

Batman is still gaping as Red finishes his monologue.

"And incase you were wondering, the reason the government lets the franchise continue is the fact that no one would ever suspect a major government secret worthy of area 51 would have a toy franchise." Robin says with a smirk.

"Have you ever heard ONE conspiracy theory on this one?" says Red as he starts to laugh a bit, trying to defuse some of the tension.

"... Ok now this is getting old. Everyone snap out of it" Robin complains... "Please?" Megan is the first to recover.

"Greetings RedBird" she says, stepping forward slightly, confusion ever present on her face.

"Hi there!" Red greets her, transforming back to his robot form to give a nod of the head and murmur pleased sounds in his robot language. But when no one else makes a move to say anything he throws his arms in the air (well as high as the low ceiling of Mount Justice will allow him to)

"What does it take to get some attention around here?" he complains sarcastically to no one in particular. Suddenly a faint buzzing can be heard and Red puts two fingers to his ear to listen in.

"...what? Slow down, Ratchet. ... What? Ok ...ok. Wait! WHAT? Now? Ok I'll be ready, I'll take the boy now, meet at point alpha 7 at o'900." says Red in response to the radio transmission.

"Hey Red, hold on! That's Ratchet, right? Hold on now, get over here" he says to Red, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him down. "Get down here!" he shouts, playfully pulling at Reds arm until he bends down with a chuckle. He stands next to Reds giant head and reaches up, standing on tiptoe to reach where his ears should be and grabs a small metal device off the side of Reds head and presses it to his own ear.

"Ratchet! Yeah, hey! It's me. I know its been a , man I don't have time to talk" he glances up to look at his thawing audience. "Ok... I think I do have time.." he crosses his legs and leans on RedBird's head with his elbow. "Kay Ratchet, why did ya' call anyway?" he asks nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Bruce's mind is reeling

'a giant...possibly illegal...freakin' TRANSFORMER had been living in his house for the past seven months. Transformer! as in the childrens toy.

A

Freaking'

TRANSFORMER!

Bruce normally wasn't one to panic but this is a bit to much to handle. A giant red robot is now emotionally attached to and extremely protective of his son.

"Ok great joke Robin, very funny. But we have work to do now, stop playing around." starts Batman seriously.

"Kay Ratchet, I gotta go I'll see you later" Robin says and ends the call.

"Um, Bats. I'm not joking..."

"Come on Robin, jokes up, let's go home."

"I'm not joking"

"Come on, were leaving"

Robin turns to Red. "He's in denial."

Red turns to Robin "Definitely in denial."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R plz :D<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Ladies and Gentlemen

**~Sorry for the wait, I have the next 3 chapters all ready to go but to be honest, things get really dark after this chapter and I dont know if I really like the direction things take for my favorite bird. As always, let me know what you think and to all my fabulous reviewers and favorite-ers, thank you O3O**

* * *

><p>"Ok people walk with me" Robin says as he turns towards the exit of the giant mountain hideout. Red turns back into a car and follows Robin. When he realizes that no one is following him he turns back while walking "Come ON! This way people" finally everyone begins to follow him sheepishly.<p>

"This is Robin and RedBird. Robin and RedBird to base. Come in IronHide this is Robin calling in a code 46b. Assemble at coordinate point 8...thanks guys see you there."

"Robin what is going on here? We need to get back to Gotham. We don't have time to play games."

"This is no game, Bats" is Robins serious reply as he leads the makeshift group outside of Mount Justice and around to the blacktop training course where the sun is setting over the ocean. A faint buzzing can be heard from the com-link as Robin goes to stand in the center of the black top.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he starts with a grin, spreading his arms wide, cape fluttering in the wind

"I would like you to meet the Autobots."

And with that another faint noise fills the air, growing louder and louder until the roar of engines becomes earsplitting and then...

Cars. Cars of all kinds come flying at top speed onto the blacktop, mid air each one transforms into a giant humanoid robot and lands in position behind robin, weapons at the ready.

Wally nearly faints.

"OHMYGODITSOPTIMUSPRIME!" he shouts.

And then he does faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was really short, I know. <em>I'M SO SORRY<em>! And I know Ol' Batty is a bit OOC right now but I'll fix that. How would you take it if you found out that the person you are closest to in the entire world had a flippin' transformer following him everywhere.**

**Reviews make me write faster :3 and you get a internet pie. Who doesn't like internet pie?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**~50-FTS-51**

**O3O**


End file.
